BŽ S01E06 - Jataganac
Giga Papučić, pardon Popadić, sa papučama, naglašava, nosi jabuku, on se nada, greha, za lepši san ženi (u razdoru). Njoj se naravno ne svidja, kao seljak kao od grane da je ubrao i obrisao o jelek. Gde je tačno tacna gde je nož. Mnogi bi na ovo rekli... Recite sami šta bi rekli. A on mora da ćuti i da nabija jabuku u usta i da pregutava adamovom. On jabuke jede samo s prasećim glavama. Za svinju nosi nož. Za jabuke nije znao da treba. Da se kolju. Nego da se jedu. On u st vari hoće o prirodnom stanju da govori. O stanju u tesnom stanu i tesnim odnosima u braku. Kad su već u spojenim krevetima. On bi hteo da se i oni malo spoje. Zbog dece hoće samo bolje odnose. Kakvi odnosi kakva spajanja.”Jel ti to mene nagovaraš na seks,!?,, zatesneše još više stanja. I njena usta. Nije njemu do dece nego do milijardi spermljenih u donjem sudu.”Viki treba majka, da se ne sunovrati”, au al će majka da joj pomogne u tome. “ Njoj ne treba brak što savršeno razumem.”. Stavlja rukavice za aplikaciju kreme, kako li je mislila da ljušti s takvim rukama... ?? Bitno da rukavicu k’rerni ne koristi. Mislim ne služe žene samo tome. Ali Giga služi i doručak i to u krevetu. I večeru. Nosi i papuče i kecelju. Giga bi da obnovi veze. Ne s’ njom to je puklo. Nego njegove drugarske. Stare moravske. Zavičajne se najbrže krpe i najduže traju. Bromansa. Krpe se kao kraj sa krajem jer su krajevi i to repati samo od njih i ostali, kako misli Emilija. Dragiši nije jasno zašto je ona toliko omrzla te ljude. Ipak su oni učinili mnogo za tu zemlju, kad su već svoju na selu ostavili. što mrzi te provincijalce. Sjajna generacija. Svi završili na visokim odličnim položajima.” Da... levo od šanka oko pečene svinjske glave. Svakog masnog petka.”“Pre svega glave su teleće u škembetu.” Fino jelo, svakako. Gde je završilo ne znamo. U škembetu ili u nosu. A glave su raznovrsne. Na položaju. Za stolom.”I nije svakog petka. Nego svakog prvog petka.” I to baš sutrašnjeg. Nema ona vremena za te svinjarije. Nju njena glava boli. Svetlost je zamara pregledala je 27 zadataka, spisak kućnih zadataka je ne zanima. Navlači i štitnik za očI” A ja s’ kim da pričam?!”“Ti si već sve rekao, ja ne znam šta me pitaš uopšte. Idete tamo da pričate masne viceve i jedete masno meso. Od djuvečara i crevara pomoć i vezu da tražiš.”“Nije ovo švicarska, ne ide se u kancelarije na razgovore. I ne uznemirava se na radnom mestu. Nego ga nadješ ZA STOLOM, koji nije radni. Ovi ljudi su i povezani k’o creva.” U pravu je Giga. To što on hoće poslovno da razgovara sa njima nema nikakve veze sa poslom. Nego sa podmazivanjem mašću. Ne može se to za radnim stolom. No za masnim kafanskim. “ Bili ste, nalazili ste se vi i POD stolom, a iz tog položaja se ne ide na viši.”Kad se padne četveronoške postaje se magarac. Vučna životinja. A ne čovek koga je” stvorio rad”.” A Jataganac ?! Bio je u istom odeljenju sa mnom, u magarećoj klupi (kao Boba i Kamenjar). Za istim radnim i obednim stolom smo sedeli. Iste smo godine pelcovani. Spas’o sam mu život iz čeljusti smrti.”“I to sam čula bezbroj puta.”“Misliš da on to ne pamti?!”“Pamti šta mora.” Čim je on ustao sa tog istog stola i seo za neki bolji. Znači da je više radio bolje naučio. Sad ima i bolji sto i stolicu i gde radi i gde večera.”Ne gubi vreme u kafani nego u papirologiji. Ide na svečane večere.” A ne na svinjske.”E pa ti ga ne znaš. On je ISTI kao ja !”E Gigo Gigo, samo se ti teši da je on ostao za istim stolom kao i ti, da delite zalogaje i ostale splačine. “ Lafčina. Ljudeskara.”“ Školjke ljuskare za uši, molim », neće više da ga sluša. “ Jel su ti i uši zamorene ?”“ Hoću duže (?!?) da spavam. Drnči mi neki kompresor iznad mene». E Gigo Gigo, ne bi tebi pomogao ni štitnik za mošnje. Hoćeš lepu ženu - ovako se ni faraoni nisu konzervirali. Kleopatra. More! Morava je za tebe, ne Nil. (Eto ko troši vodu k’o nilski konj. Ova pipava.) Onda se papučko ponizni rob sili jer ga mumificirana ne čuje. Akrobatike jabukom vrši. Dribla. Ona njega. Polomio je vazu, neku faraonsku. Ali spuštenih ušiju vidi da ga ova zapušenih ušiju i očiju uopšte ne oseća. Osim ako bi hteo da je pipne tako pipavu. Tad bi mu se ruke osušile. Kao mutavoj mumiji. Može sad sve da otera u materinu, gazi kineza kinesku mu materinu. Ali naravno papučama za noćenje. Uzima čak i vinjak iz noćnog stočića tzv. nahtkasne. I da peva. Moravske arije. Boba prosi za sirotana da iskoristi mamurnog tatu taturnog. Koji je izgleda prespavao pored žene, spojili se. Al samo onako, jer ga nije ni čula ni videla ni osetila u krevetu. Staro milionče. Preti da će ih sve ostaviti. Ne G iga, Boba. Već se usilio. Pokazuje ne šipke nego... Guza broji neke pare, na gomile. Neke miliončiće. Ćaleta hvata odmah paranoja, misli da ga je i ovaj ostavio.”Za prsten su ćale. Dala mi verenica.”Giga se buni. Nije to moravski. Žuri joj se.” Slušaj ja sam se zajeb’o sa ovim propalim kapitalistima. Rasteži. Nešto im se mnogo požuruje. Daju pare, al tvrdice su to kapitalističke zna ih Giga, ne daju oni nešto osim samo da ulažu pa da im se vrati kad dodje vreme. Prvo pos’o da ti nadjem. Da imaš što pre da im vratiš. Čim se dug oduži, gori su u naplati. Brisaće patos tobom. Bićeš druga violina večito. Pridošlica. Dodjoš.”“ A koja si ti violina ?”“ Meni su oduzeli. I violinu i gitaru i motiku. Ja samo imam tasove. A od tebe će da ostane samo bubanj. Da te tresnu kad treba da upadneš ponekad”Boba im upada stavlja pat’ke na sto. Ofucane. Starke. Ostarele. Da pokaže sirotanstvo.”Ma uzmi Sašine!”“Pa ovo su Sašine. Ja sam moje davno bacio u ćošak!!” Nadji onda neku verenicu. Pa nek ti ona kupi.”“ Kakav je ovo glupi štos… Da uzmem malo ?” Ne da mu. Boba pali ventilator. I sve u vetar. Odoše svi na svoje poslove. Gigu čekala ova njegova, do pola 4 čak juče. Ako kreću u ist o vreme na poslove svi, to znači da rade od 8 sati, kao i škola, i 8 sati, a do pola čet’ri! čak! se sedi… bogami, radnici ipo. Plus pauze za jedenje kifli i pušenje... kifli i kafe. I razvlakuše pite... Prikrpila mu dugme na pocepanom sakou. To je ne mrzi. Nije trebalo.”Kako nije?!”, jadničko,”Donesite rezervni da imate kad bežite sa posla(a deci ne date iz dosadne škole od 8 sati)”. Dosije di je ? Bio direktor. Odnese ga.” Jeb’o ga Brankovic... Izvinite.”Evo ga i Branković. “ Opa, tu ste, uživa te. Piju se kafice”“ A gde bi to trebalo da budemo?”“Saću ti ja kažem. Petn’estog u 13 h kod mene. Da izvršite uvidjaj.”Ne no obrnuto.” A ne !Ja sve pišem. Budala pamti.”“ Pa i mi ponešto zapisujemo. Jel vi to nas proveravate.” Gde se zapisuje kad nema predmeta. Ko ga je odneo. Vetar, vreme, djavo. Kurčubić.”Kod lopova je?! Kod djavola”. Ne može tako da se priča o vođama. Kako ne može, to je ljudsko samoupravno pravo. Zato smo se borili i to je naše. Giga nije ni bio tu. Pa odlično. Znači kradu dok vi bezglavo nestajete… uz vetar i u đavola. Za ovakve reči se ide na sud.”Pa to i oću. Ja zbog vas džonjam kući, a ovde mi pišu da me nema, ti odsutan ova luda... na sud i to medjunarodni. I novinari me čekaju. Jedva čekaju da vas sruše.” U pravu je ovaj. Da napravimo bolje službenu belešku. Da se bar mi povadimo kad zagusti u gustom granju. Boba mora da uzima od drugih. Mislim da pozajmljuje. Kad nema nikog tvog da ti se nađe uvek nađeš zelenaše da ti daju zelembaće.”Kriza” na sve strane. Kupuje se bespotrebni mejd in Čajna a prodaje se srebro(?!?), kupuju se kavijari i gorgonzole (koje takođe niko neće videti ?!? mogli ste i čajne, a mogli ste i grisine) a nema se za cigare, takođe bespotrebne, i večne kuće a nema se za ove normalne da se zakrpe da ne cure telesne izlučevine komšijama na glavu. Jer je kriza. Bolesna nacija. Večito u krizi. A ništa im ne fali. Imaju i više nego dovoljno ali ih bace na nepotrebne gluposti i kriziraju. Kako su vam preduzeća u”krizi” tako će vam se i porodice raspasti, jer su roditelji direktori, a onda i cela država i pošto ste decenijama već krizni nikad se nećete ni izvući. Zelenaši žive od takvih vegetativnih kao što ste vi. Jer se i deca uče od vas. Samo deca kad preuzmu finansije… tek oni nemaju pojma šta rade. Sin jednog sveštenika pozajmljuje. Sa najsmešnijom frizurom ikada (dok ne dođe onaj... nutricionista). Priznanice se daju (I.O.U. priznanice). I cepaju. Sledeći u redu u banci je Slobodan.Dečko koji obećava. Kratkoročni zajam. Kilo para (1000 hiljadarki). Samo ti misli da je kratkoročni. Uslovi bankarski. Važeca kamata. Vrednost novca opada svaki dan. To je tačno. Pada sve. Boba se pita kakva kamata.”Što tražišod mene onda”. Već je očajno vreme. Sile se al su očajni.” Nemoj da ovo nemoj da ono ...”a u stvari bi mu članke ljubili da im da milostinju i sirotane. Stariji sin Saša otišao da traži posao, neće pozajmice. Zna da je tašta najgori zelenaš! I da tek s’ njom ništa nije kratkoročno. Uči ga Giga sve, i između redova. Ali njemu u stvari i dalje mrda za Kokom… crvić koji ga kopka (u gaćama). Bolji život da ima. Bar od oca. “Šta je ćorčo. Šta kucaš. Ti si besposlen imaš ceo dan pauzu.”kaže mu službenik koji je vredno radio ceo dan i na vreme došao na posao i nije zvao privatne razgovore da izgubi vreme.” Da pitam...”Ne radi više Koka. Pa kad je našla bolje nije luda. A gde je to bolje. Svuda je bolje. Opet se žali vredni radnik sa kiflom u ustima iza staklenog šaltera. Ne može da te upljuje ali ipak to nije mesto da te providno gledaju ljudi. Ipak imaš pauzu da odeš i u park da sedneš da jedeš i u kafanu kolko smo videli od drugih. A ti si ipak tu, što znači da moraš biti tu. Jer si pauzu iskoristio za nešto drugo. Ko zna šta. Kasnio si i onako, to sigurno. Ne možeš i sad da se još šećkaš parko m. Nego sediš tu zagušen mirisom kiflarskim. I nerviraš se na druge. Što te prekidaju. Jer ti se žuri. Ipak si ti tu da te zatekne šef. Nećeš ništa raditi, ne bi ni trebao masnim rukama, ali bar da budeš tu a ne u kafani. Jer te tamo tek može videti šef ! Pa posle jela, jer posle seksa ne možeš jer ga pre svega i nemaš, a ne bi ti dala ni da zapališ, da se zapali apetitska zdrava cigareta, a cigareta te spušta, pa kafa da te podigne, pa bi ranije s posla, jer imaš privatna posla... a ovaj te tu zadržava. Još će ti šef upasti. Zato i jedeš kifle a ne ovčje pljeskavice. Da brže isteraš miris. I malo cigaretom. Besposleni te zadržavaju na birou za nezaposlene, Bože svašta. Sednica saveta. Glumačkog saveta. Prisutni svi.” Čak ih je i više », bune se stalni, da ne kažem stari članovi saveta.” Otvoreno je – može ko hoće”otvoren za sve kaže Baron. Upravnik govori o onome o čemu drugi neće. Oni odglumljuju (barem na sednici) o drugima koji hoće da ćute. O pravoj krizi u koju srlja sve. Finansijka situacija kuće (kao establišmenta, kao porodične kuće i kao državnog uredjenog establišmenta). Puklo je ! Kec, koji kasni i kao i uvek propušta sve pita šta je puklo ?! Nije ni šminku skinuo.” Nisi ni brašno koliko vidimo.” Svako plaća za sebe, najavljuju se tamna vremena u establišmentu.” Nemate para za adaptaciju, grejanje, i za plate. Ne morate imati ni upravnika», stresira se sami upravnik. Kec se slaže. A u stvari bi da izvrši coup d’etat. Ne misli on da treba bez upravnika, nije on nezavisni anarhista, baš nasuprot, on misli da treba biti novog, ako može i on, nije problem. Zanima njega vlast. Nema on ništa bolji program. Nije mu to ni bitno. On samo hoće vlast. “ Napisao sam ostavku na mesto upravnika, ali ne i potpisao.”“Šta vas je opet omelo.” Jedva čeka parče mesa Kec. “Mladi ljudi koji žele da stupe na pozornicu.” Ne može od njih da odustane (dobro nije mu Viki, ponavljamo baš neki primer). “Šta bi ti kec… da preuzmeš... ti si jajara. Brašno i jaja su ti još u kosi i to te ova deca, ovi mladi gađaju. Ti si upotrebljiv ali za pohovanje.”“To je emisija za decu. Ja samo želim da razvedrim ljude. Suviše se umire ovde. I van scene i na sceni. Na daskama koje život znače. Samo rasterujemo publiku. Vi ste svašta glumili ovde to znamo ali najbolej ste odigrali ulogu grobara ove kuće. Dolaze umorni i puni briga. A vi ih šupljim lobanjama (koju je imao i kad je pisao ostavku) dočekujete. Plašite ih da će ih pojesti crvi.” . Bolje ljudima dati optimizma. Pa makar ih i lagali, k’o što ćemo i morati. Bravo. Pravo rešenje problema. Koje isto tako prati krizu decenijama već. I koje ih ušuškava i još više gura u krizu. Jer lažju optimizma jugo-srbi misle godinama da su bar na putu da se op’rave. Pa troše i sve ono što im je ostalo. A prava istina je da ih već nagrizaju. I crvi i moljci i termiti i buve. I da će se raspasti. Dok se biju za čašu jogurta ispred kamiona mlekare, predsednici će lagati da smo prvi u Evropi po izvozu mleka na strano tržište. U oči će nas... lagati ... pljunuti i ... ono vulgarno. Viki se ne slaže.”Vi ste tek došli, pile. Ionako ste višak i ništa se ne pitate. A već igra Juliju.”bune se ti buduću penzioneri koji će te omlatiti štapom ispred kamiona.” Kakve su to insinuacije ?!”Baron daje ostavke. Saša je i dalje traži. Tragom šampanjca, pa u stan. Otvara mu nova gazdarica koja je preuzela uzde od starih propalih.” Ovo je stan. Ja sam bio tu.”“ Ko sve nije bio tu. Ja sam buduća supruga, preuzela sam sve od ovog mutavca. Koke i kokare (?!?) traži na drugom mestu.” A Koka se već ugnezdila na novom poslu. Jezdimir, viši referent, samostalni… joj je kolega u kancelariji cimer kako on to zove. Samostalni i viši đavola mog. Stavlja si Koka novo jastuče i cvecke i sve. Jer je na starom neko ostavio”duhove hrane” (prdeže). Cigare se vade. Maksimalno da se počne sa novim poslom. Odmah od prvog dana.”Ja sam pušenje ostavio…” Krizira. A ova mnogo izvrće oči nešto. Sad pa acetone vadi. To smo zaboravili. Da se i nokti glođu na”poslu” ne samo kifle. I šminka obnavlja i piš i puš pauze. Ajde kad nema šta da se radi, razumem… I razumem u stranim firmama one kežual frajdeje i svakih desetak minuta pauza jer je tako zdravstveno potraživo, ali oni rade, stvarno rade dok rade, pa im zato i treba mali odm or. Ali odmarati se od nerada. Praznik rada, to samo ovde postoji. Hipohondra veka se naravno sav uzrujao. Miris acetona mu jako smeta. Ali nema ni on pravo. A luk što ga on jede... pije, šta već. Mirisi prdeža i prazilukovića se moraju oterati, ali ne acetonom i cigarama ! Koka hoće da otvori prozor. Ne ! Ne. Promaja. Će ga ubiti. Na mestu mrtvog. On to kafom rasteruje. Mirisom kafe. Oko toga se slažu. Ona bi da naruči odmah tri odjednom onda. Širokogruda. Ali ne, ne pije on njihove. Splačine.”Skuvaj mi ti”. A direktorka je uhvati taman. Ovaj baca rešo u njene ruke, a svoje razrešava i sedi da radi. Kao što je i radio. A Koka neka odgovara, ionako je i sama htela…”Nadam se da neće biti problema sa vama.”Ovaj se potuljuje. A Koka i odgovara kao što je i pre radila. Neposrednom rukovodiocu.”Meni zhena da bude šef ?! Au Bog te maz’o.” Jede se i jede nokte. I turpija. Nemoj ni da turpijaš. Jezdimir se ježi od zvuka. Eee Koko Koko, šalter je bre Kalifornija. Tamo svako može šta hoće. Jer uglavnom mrzi šefove da obilaze toliko daleko. Ove veće glave. Za ove manje, neposredne ih i briga. I za ove manje. Što dolaze tu na šalter po pomoć pa im smetaju. Zato sve i propada. Giga nazad u kuću ranije s’ posla zbog”privatnih obaveza” (ispičuturisanja). Gasi boks Slobodanu.”Sad je bre kraj meča”. Kraj je i školske godine. Cela juga gleda boks. Verovatno biju one od kojih su se uzajmili, Amerikance ili Ruse ili... Bitno je da mi njih omlatimo u svakom sportu da se pokažemo kao nesalomivi nepobedivi nebedivi. Još jedno, i to jedno od boljih, jer je instant i nekako nacionalno najizdignutije, zamazivanje i... očiju u aparatu laži optimizma. Mi smo bre prvi u svemu. I svima smo pokazali. Igra cela Jugoslavija. Sve se ispravlja a pred drugima ne savija. I kad igraju sportisti kao mi da igramo. U svemu smo najbolji. Taj optimizam” prvi po izvozu i prvi u fudbalu”se može danas primetiti kod Severne Koreje, a bogami i ovde još kako. Samo su se malka izveštili. Pa nas bolje... mažu. “ A ti ideš u kafanu. Da se provodiš.”To je tvoj sport.” Ma kakav provod. Jedem sendviče. Da ne jedem tamo. Pitaj kevu.”I ona je u provodu. Giga u šlogu. Terminator ispituje i ispipuje teren.”Od muža prsten ?”Od majke.”Svetlite kao saobraćajni znak. Da me upozorite. Ja vozim pogrešnom ulicom, pogrešnim smerom.”“Da nije malo kasno kolega?!”, misli za ispravljanje auta. Jer te jednosmerne ulice jesu jednosmerne zato što su toliko tesne, pa i ne možete da okrenete kola. Nego morate nastaviti. To su ipak ulice. Ne ćor-sokaci. Imaju one izlaza. Samo treba stići do njega. Pa naučite za sledeći put da pazite. Njemu to i jeste problem. Da ne naiđe neki slupani da ga toliko sklopi da će i moći da se okrene. Ali oštećen za sva vremena. “ Zovite me Duško... Ja rešavam Vaš problem a moj je sve teži i teži. Ja prikrivam emocije. A iznutra se gasim. Zato sam i Terminator.”Svi su takvi. Kriju se iza istine bitno da je spolja s ve u redu.” Da ste moj učenik kako biste me Vi zvali ?”“ Mona Liza”phahahha. Al je zavodnik. A na Dragišinom sastanku u Gigu zinuli kao praseće glave, kao da su leteći tanjir videli. Moravskim naglaskom” Pa ja sam bre leteći tanjir (od žene zelene) dva put video ove godine, a tebe ne pamtim. », misli ne pamti kad ga je video, a još malo pa i njega neće da pamti. Jer je ionako stalno pijan. Razvezana usta, pusti ga.” Šta si zauzet, kao ambasador Hondurasa da si. Uzmi crevca. Naruči mislim, ne da uzmeš. Glava u škembetu.”I njihova već pada od alkohola, na stomak. Svinjska je za kraj. ” Neću bre da jedem !” A da piješ. Lincura... mala.”Žena ne da, hm ? Ili si bolesan. Pandrkno si ti. Trči po pa rkovima, igra tenis i onda …jedi keks kad nema seks. Eee. Pandrknućeš ti od nedostatka ne od preterivanja». Al njega ne zanima to ništa. “A Jataganac, jel dolazi?” Došo jedanput. Al ga ovaj gledao popreko.”A kako ti oš da ga gledaš. A gde da ga napadam. Sekretarica ga krije. Na ulici ne smem.”“Ćuti bre pijanico.” Ali deca i pijani i ludi (poludeli kao upravnik) razvezuju jezike. “Privreda govno dinar pada… a direktori da se ne napadaju. Moja kafana je moj kabinet. Tu ću daga napadnem.”“ Ovako će i proslavu da upropasti. Proslavu 30 godina mature (i to isto iz” aparata”nepotrebnosti i laži, da se pokaže ko je koliko uspeo, a za lincuru nemaju).” A i Jataganac dolazi ? Njega ste zvali.”I kad ga nema. Ipak je on najveća glava, najveći budža, koji svima treba. Категорија:Epizode Категорија:Sezona 1